


The Avengers Christmas Party Blues

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Mistletoe hung everywhere, and in one sad corner of the party, Tony missed his best friend. But with one touch, everything changes.// Mistletoe kisses and feelings realisations
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Avengers Christmas Party Blues

The mistletoe was hung in various places in the room by Steve before the christmas party. They were all getting together at the avengers headquarters for a huge festive bash and everyone was invited. By everyone, I mean of course, The Avengers, their friends and family. Well, the ones who were all on earth at the time. 

It was going to be fantastic, although this year was going to be a little harder for Tony Stark. Why? Because it was his first year without Pepper, and his first year without alcohol. After his last mental breakdown, he decided to start going to therapy with Mr. Bruce Banner, who advised him to do whatever he could do to make him happy.

Pepper was the first thing to go. The drink was the second. He'd not only been sober for several months, but he'd also been celibate. But why?! You ask. Why has the great Tony Stark changed so much from the man the world knew? 

The answer was easy. He'd finally decided to leave the messy life he led behind him. He was alive again, and he didn't want to mess that up. All the things that made him sad left, not that sex made him sad, but he was at a stage know when he needed connection and not just a one night stand. 

Everyone was going to be there so Tony had hired people to come and decorate the place, and also to fill the place with food and drink. He didn't really want much to do with getting it ready, although the therapist said he should be doing more things with his own two hands apart from machinery. 

It was an hour before it started when Tony started to feel a little down. He wasn't sure whether his best friend would be there. For so long, he and Peter Parker, otherwise known as Spiderman, had been his intern. And because they spent so long working together in the lab and on missions, Peter became the closest person to him. 

But as off late, Peter had been absent a lot. Their lab sessions had been cancelled or missed, and Peter just seemed to be distancing himself. Tony Stark never really felt alone and rejected in this world as much as he did now, when the man who was supposed to look up to him like a hero, was too busy to remember him.

As people arrived in their Christmas attire, the music went on and the food came out. Everyone who was able to come turned up, which of course included Peter, May, MJ and Ned. 

Stark was standing by the window, a little out of the way from everyone else, water in his hands as he watched all his friends laugh and joke. Thor was wearing the most disgustingly colourful Christmas jumper, and was giving out presents to everyone, as Nat was running around with Clint throwint tinsel at each other. There were at least fifty odd people there, but he still felt so alone. 

Tony had hoped this was going to lift his spirits. As he peered around the room, he saw Peter. The young man who happened to be his intern. Spiderman had been a great new addition to the Avengers, and was usually completely obsessed with Tony.

It felt good to have someone look up to him and keep telling him how amazing he was. Peter had seen him at his worst but still put him up on a pedestal. But today, Peter hadn't even said hello. That's what hurt Tony the most at this moment, that he knew he looked miserable and sad. And the one person who'd always put him before everyone else, hadn't even looked in his direction and it had been an hour.

The next song that came on was a more mellow Christmas song, but it felt like it fitted both moods. 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' played out as Tony tried not to overthink.

Tony took a sip of his drink as he watched Peter laugh along with his friends. He noticed that the younger man's arm was slid around MJ's waist. So they must be together then? Tony didn't realise that he was less important than her but whatever. Perhaps she's the reason why Peter had stopped coming into the Lab on weekends?

He took another sip and sighed, moving to stare out of the window. It was dark out, and there were millions of stars lighting up the clear sky. Usually it made him happy to see, but tonight he just felt miserable. 

"Something wrong?" Peter's sweet voice came from beside him. 

Tony blinked himself out of his haze and turned to look at the younger man. Peter had left his friends behind and come to talk to him, but it was probably out of guilt or pity.

"No." Tony lied, looking back to the sky. "Haven't you got friends you'd rather be talking to?"

"Mr. Stark, you are my friend. I think you are anyway… I don't really know how you feel." Peter shrugged. 

Tony sighed and looked down at his glass, "Took you long enough to come and say hello," he whispered before he looked up at Peter. "Won't your girlfriend miss you?"

Peter stared at him blankly. "What have you got against her, Mr. Stark? She's really nice, I want you to meet her actually, that's why I've been keeping away, I'm nervous about how you two will get on."

The older man noticed how Peter seemed really sincere and sweet, and it obviously meant a lot to him for them to meet. But Tony really didn't want to. "No thanks," the older man spoke harshly, his face serious. 

Peter seemed really hurt, and it made Tony feel horrible to see. But there was no way he was going to speak to her, she was the reason why Tony was so alone.

"Why not?" Peter asked sadly, "I mean, I really really like her, and she's my first girlfriend. You're like, everything to me so…"

"If I was everything to you then why do you treat me like I mean nothing to you?" Tony snapped quietly, taking Peter by surprise. 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked him with a sad voice. "Have I hurt you?"

The older man clenched his jaw and looked back to the sky. He sniffled as he kept his eyes on the stars instead of on his intern. "You," he said quietly, trying to sound angry but he sounded more like he was sad. "You are the only real friend I had. All these people come and go when they please… they only need me when they are in trouble. But you?" 

Tony turned to look sadly at Peter. "You were my best friend. We laughed, and talked and invented things together. And then she comes along and you've forgotten that I exist! I thought I was your mentor?" His eyes looked completely broken. "I changed my life because I saw how bad it was, and I wouldn't have had the strength if it wasn't for you. You used to text and call all the time, and now I'm lucky if I see you three times a month."

Peter's eyes were rimmed with red as he nodded. His face was as straight as he could keep it, but he felt a lump in his throat, and his chin was quivering slightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't realise that you felt that way." 

Tony licked his lips and nodded. "Well, now you know. So no, I'm not going to meet MJ. Because of her I've lost the only person I care about."

"What about everyone else here?" Peter wiped his eye as a tear escaped it. "They love you."

"And you don't?" Tony asked him, staring into his eyes. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"Do you love me?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrows. "Because I never realised that my friendship meant all that much to you, you've never said anything like this before. I thought… I thought you didn't like me being around."

The older man put his drink down on the shelf behind him, clearing his throat and trying to figure out how to explain all of this. "I'm not good at anything people related." He started out, looking hopeless and lost. "Sex I can do, but meaningful relationships and friendships are hard for me. I've lost everyone and everyone has always left, I don't pretend to know how to keep a friend. Let alone a best friend."

Peter's face was soft yet sad, he closed his eyes for a moment as another tear fell down his cheek. Tony continued to talk.

"I knew you'd learn to hate me, Peter. And leave just like everyone else, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I miss you! Do you get that? I miss you and it hurts." His voice broke at that last part, bowing his head as he tried not to cry. 

"I miss you too." Peter whispered, "I don't want to lose you. Can we… can we start over?"

Tony took a deep breath in, "Pete… I don't want to be second best in your life. Falling from first place in your eyes is like… it feels like dying." 

"Mr. Stark… Tony… I -"

Just as Peter was about to speak, they heard Thor exclaim from the other side of the room. "Look everyone! Stark and Spiderboy are standing under the mistletoe!"

Both Peter and Tony were yanked out of their sad and private moments. The older man looked up at the mistletoe as Peter stared at Thor. Everyone was looking their way, waiting for something to happen. Tony felt as if the world was just waiting for him to crash down, he already felt vulnerable as it was, but knowing this was going to happen, made him feel like Peter was going to leave for sure.

"You have to kiss!" Carol called out to them, "That's how it works!" 

Peter laughed in good fun as he looked for MJ for approval. Mj nodded and smiled, "Go for it," she laughed, thinking all of this was a joke.

Because Tony's life was always a joke to everyone. 

Tony was biting his lip as he looked over at Peter, and the younger man turned back to him. Peter looked a little nervous but mostly amused by this whole charade. The crowd started to chant in good fun; "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The older man's eyes were sad as he caught Peter's. "Are you okay with this?" He whispered, nervously and obviously not sure about any of this.

"Of course, it's just a tradition." Peter smiled widely, but the reminisce of sadness was still in his eyes. "Let's get it over with."

Over with. Because everything to do with Tony was a chore that needed to be in the past as soon as possible.

Tony nodded as the crowd continued to chant louder, people were laughing and wooing, encouraging them and whistling. Tony knew he shouldn't have let this much alcohol be consumed. He prepared himself for losing his dignity and his best friend. 

He placed his hand on Peter's soft jaw, stroking his cheek as he bowed his head down, slowly pressing his soft lips against Peter's. The moment they touched, something inside Peter felt like electric, his heart suddenly fluttering and his stomach tying in knots. 

Peter gently kissed him back, putting his hands on Tony's chest, gripping at his shirt as they gently made out.

They weren't sure if the crowd had stopped or not, because they weren't paying attention. Tony's heartbeat was all he could feel as he moved his hands to Peter's waist, sliding around it and meeting on the small of his back. Tony opened up the kiss by licking at Peter's lips and slipping his tongue inside. 

He heard a very slight moan from the younger man, which made his own sadness suddenly disappear. In this moment, Tony realised that this was what he had been subconsciously wanting for so long. He wasn't about to let this opportunity slip by him. Turns out he didn't need alcohol to feel this high and happy.

After all, it was the mistletoe that made them do it. 

Tony pulled Peter closer as he tilted his head into the kiss, feeling the younger man do the same as he let his tongue into Tony's mouth. It was fucking hot. That's for sure. The older man could still feel the tears on Peter's face, but now there was a slight smile to his lips. 

Peter was kissing him back, and it felt fucking amazing. Tony slowed it down a little, okay, a lot. It was very deep and loving, like they had been lovers who had parted for some time. Passion was slowly pouring from each of them into the kiss, tension between them only rising and getting stronger.

"Uhhh, guys?" Steve spoke, tapping on Tony's shoulder. "Guys, you should probably stop now,"

Begrudgingly, Peter and Tony slowly pulled away. The younger man was blushing and giggling, as the older man smiled at him, well, more like grinned. 

"Woah," Peter whispered, not leaving Tony's warm embrace. "That was…"

"It was." Tony nodded, looking down at Peter's lips and then up to his eyes. "I wanna do that again."

"You guys should probably pull apart now," Steve spoke to them quietly. "Peter, your girlfriend doesn't look too happy. And uh, Tony, have you been drinking?"

Peter smiled at Tony before pulling himself away, turning to see everyone whispering amongst themselves and looking shocked at what had happened. He wore a worried look as he couldn't see MJ, looking around the room.

"She's in the bathroom," May whispered to him as he started to look for her. So Peter headed off to the bathroom. 

Tony continued to just stand there, "Steve, I haven't had a sip in a year. Could you please put on some loud music and get a game playing or something." He whispered to him. 

Steve nodded and went to do just that. Tony looked over at the crowd, some of which seemed amused by this, and some seemed to be disgusted. 

"Well, you know what they say, when you kiss a Stark!" There wasn't really an end to that sentence but they all started to laugh and get back into the Christmas party spirit.

The festivities began to carry on, and Tony suddenly felt like he had something to smile about. For months now he'd been thinking about one person, and now they had kissed and everything was going to change.

He walked to find Peter, desperate to find out if he felt the same way. Walking down the hallway, he found Peter standing outside the bathroom, knocking on it and trying to get MJ to open the door. 

"Please let me in, let me explain, I mean, everyone was cheering for it, you even said it was okay!" He tried to get her to understand. 

Tony silently leaned against the wall beside the door, getting Peter's attention. The younger man looked at him, bewildered and confused. "Mr. Stark, tell her it meant nothing!"

The older man swallowed hard and shook his head. "No can do, Spiderman" he said softly. "I don't like lying."

Peter stopped tapping on the door, standing there, he stared at Tony. He let out a nervous breath and smiled sweetly, shaking his head as he wanted to laugh. "You really don't, do you?"

Tony smirked. "Never." He folded his arms over his chest. "So I guess, you've got a few options here, kid."

"What are they?" 

"You could spend all night trying to make it up with Moaning Myrtle here," he stood up and nodded towards the bathroom door. "You could acknowledge that we shared something that meant a lot to both of us and it's something worth exploring, or… you could just walk away from us both."

Peter nodded and took a few moments to breathe, thinking about his options. "I don't wanna hurt her," he whispered as he stepped towards Tony. 

"It's a little too late for that," 

Peter knocked on MJ's door, as he stared over at Tony. "I get your message, Mj. I'm sorry I hurt you. If you want to leave I understand, but uh, enjoy the party." A smile crawled over his face as he saw Tony smile too. 

The older man blushed slightly as he bowed his head, the most charming happy smile sat there as he couldn't help but feel like he won. 

Peter motioned with his head for Tony to follow him. So the two of them walked silently down the hallway to one of the empty rooms. They found their way inside and realised they were in one of the guest bedrooms.

They stood tall a meter or two apart, not really knowing what was happening, but whatever it was was going to be great. Peter was extremely nervous and it was obvious, as well as fucking adorable.

"I choose you." Peter told him. "I'll always choose you. You… you're my best friend, and I'll never make you feel like number two again." 

Tony had never looked so simply happy in years. He took a step forward and held out his hand for Peter to take, and when he did everything felt a million times better. He felt like he was glowing.

"You're my best friend too. And I don't wanna fuck this up," Tony admitted. "But you've been the only thing on my mind for so long, this just feels right."

Peter stepped in closer. "You're the only thing on my mind," he smiled. Peter looked up and frowned, before looking back at Tony.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no mistletoe," Peter replied sadly with an innocent voice.

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. "My darling, we don't need mistletoe. You can kiss me whenever you -"

He was cut off by Peter's lips pressing against his own. Tony smiled into the kiss as he held Peter closely, kissing him back.

Yeah, things were definitely looking up.


End file.
